


Day Off

by LilMissTrickster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissTrickster/pseuds/LilMissTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic featuring my OC, Aline Gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Coulson belongs to Marvel.

Aline let out a sigh then ruffled her black and red hair; this mission seemed to be taking longer than any other mission she had been on. She was supposed to be recruiting a young man by the name of Nathan Rivers, who SHIELD had been keeping an eye on because he had reportedly been struck by lightning and people seemed to notice weird things about the weather when he was around. 

She was currently in the apartment that SHIELD had provided for her and she was bored out of her mind. Nathan had the day off of work and was currently at college so she was in her apartment while another agent was watching him. Aline couldn't remember the agent's name but she knew that they were either acting as another student or they were working as a professor.

Seeing as she had the curtains drawn and no one was around, Aline decided to play around with her powers. With a snap of her fingers, fire appeared on her fingertips then she began to make it form a ball between her hands. Once she was satisfied with the size of the fireball, she tossed it into the air and allowed it to hover then she swiped at it with her hands and began making shapes with the fire. She made a few phoenixes with the flames then she shifted her hands around to form a dragon in the flames.

A grin formed on her face then it vanished when her cell phone began to ring so she made the flame dragon vanish then she walked over to her coffee table and picked up her cell phone, answering it.

"Hello?" Aline said.  
"Agent Gray. How are you enjoying your day off?" Agent Coulson questioned.


End file.
